User blog:Garr9988/A Great and Perilous Journey
I am embarking on a journey that may very well take many weeks, even months to accomplish. I am, as of now, dedcating asmuch of my time as possible to watching every episode and recording any and all background artifacts that I can fin in each episode. In the event that I do not return... DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF! Anyway, I hope that my future contributions will be of great service to the wikis. NOTE: When Sections are listed, it does not necessarily mean that the artifacts listed after it are located in that section. Not all artifacts seen in episodes are mentioned due to unspecific appearance or insufficient way to describe said artifacts. Season 1 (Includes artifacts from the Sneak Peak of "Endless") Zebra Table Asian (Indian?) Bust (2 different ones) Cowbell Victorian Painting Child’s Elephant Rocker Old Alarm Clock (Louis Essen or Theophilus Carter's?) Jug ¾ full of red liquid Modern-ish coffee pot Small bottle rack (with old, dusty black/brown/green bottles - 6) 2 large wicker baskets (Emily Dickinson's or Giuseppe Archimbaldo's?) Stuffing-stuffed basket (2 different ones, 1 empty) Piggy bank Champion cup trophy Red buoy with white ends (Now Nautical Homing Buoy) A set of blue tin camping equipment Red and white life-saver Baseball glove and bat (Babe Ruth's set?) Torso dress mannequin (Andy Warhol's? Doesn't match description...) Ship’s wooden steering wheel Glass Cup Wooden rolling pin Artificial red floral arrangement Old weathered leather shoes (Enrico Fermi's?) Wall clock (American numbers) White ceramic jug with brown shiny top Stone head Large colored stone or plane fragments (West Arcana is printed on a box) Silver Metal square-like birdcage with something inside Jug ¾ full of green liquid (separate from red) (Great Depression Aisle:Section) White with blue designs ceramic pot Bronze ornamental bell with dragon side holders African 2-sided drum (Shaka Zulu or perhaps Chimariko Tribe's?) Orange electric guitar Shiny bronze jar (possibly urn) Giant silver ornamental pot (Martino da Como's? May need reference pics.) Black metal cylindrical birdcage Human skull (St. Lucia's, Ambrose Bierce's?) Decorative lamp Carriage (Cinderella's?) Unknown “Iculature”? (Origin: Mexican/Date:1993/Effects””Unknown”) Typewriter (“Pewie Paper Itation”? (Origin:American/Era:1885?/Effects: “Power Source equal to Nuclear Station”) “Elcait Board”? (Origin: Cerean?/Era: 1981/Effects: World Class “lasic”? Saving “?”) Light Reading Panel (origin: China/Era: 1966/Effects: “Light Meter? Can detect Unknown light spectrum”) (Georgia Center and Spokaine:Sections) Horse Rocker (Ovoid Quarantine?) (2 or 3 different ones) Crate of Red Tea from Hong Kong TV on static Metal (bronze?) Eagle on globe (Gerardus Mercator’s?) Wooden Carriage Wheel (Jemmy Hirst's?) Stone horse statuette Black stand lamp with red lampshade Statue of a man in a coat resting his hand on a pedestal? (Ulysses S. Grant in Rapid City) Plastic-wrapped statue (Statue of Euryale? Necessitates covering?) Green monster head dispenser machine (4 compartments candy, stickers, etc.) Plastic miniature gumball machine (unknown if empty or full) Wooden cabinet with mesh-like window-like top fronts (Felix Yusupov's?) Tasseled armchair Dark brown Wooden chair (possible rocking. Hellen Keller, Lily Tomlin or Whistler's Mothers?) Leather (?) armchair Glass vase Eagle statuette Victorian golden decorative clock (roman numerals) Dartboard Small rectangular chalkboard (possibly, and possibly drawn on. Walt Whitman's?) Child’s plastic ride-in car Rusty bicycle (Orville Wright's?) Armless white frame chair with red back and cushion Small baby stroller with green seat Plastic children’s small picnic table with green body, purple seats and yellow top Early 2000s TV (possibly includes the white wooden frame it sets in, or else it is part of storing) (Yazoo City 3:Section) Small stone gargoyle (wings spread. Maurice de Sully's?) (Portugal 880:Section) Rusted old-fashioned key Paperclips (possibly? What were they doing randomly in the middle of the Warehouse to be attracted by Claudia?) Inflatable raft in crate (used by Artie to break Claudia's fall. can't remember if it automatically inflated or it was inflated in the crate) Metal spaghetti strainer Silver can Old red bicycle (Albert Hoffman's?) Old metal bucket (for water? Frank L. Baum's?) Victorian painting (unknown picture) Dark Wooden desk with 1 drawer with 2 handles Light wooden desk with 6 drawers, 3 on each side of the chair space White ice skate (only one seen, but most likely part of a pair. Hendrick Avercamp's?) Wooden long sled with green edge stripes Light blue “Steelfort Secure Transport” truck (possibly a police inmate transport truck) Role of red tape (?) with silver patterns (seen in Claudia’s work belt) Child’s stuffed elephant 2 tall bronze wine glasses (identical) Short bronze wine glass (different than previous) Ornamental silver platter Black digital camera Normal silver plate (Teressa Bellissimo's?) Black bowling ball (Most likely Ralph Kramden's) Globe with bronze hemisphere plate Bright red carriage cart White metal wire outdoor chair (Larry Walters'?) Glass chess set (Alexander Alekhine's?) Old small radio transmitter with small screen Golden metal ship steering wheel on stand (Boksburg or Vicksburg 227:Section) Worn wooden 2 shelf door less cabinet (short) Wheel chair with black seat Penny-farthing bicycle (possible the original) Old lamp with dirty white square-ish lampshade that curves forward and down Small white electric fan (blades in the fan cage) Large green glass jug (upside-down teardrop shape) Old telephone (1869 model, not candlestick) (2 different ones, one unknown color in front of original Leena’s, a bronze one near the Phoenix box) (Witchita:Section yards away from the terminal in “Breakdown”) Grand Designs Purple liquid lava lamp Large metal hour glass (presumably bronze or another, dull, light-brown material) without sand. Has a mesh-like body (Letchworth 371, YYZ-2112 known, several other YYZ sections: Section) Jason David Frank (or less likely his Japanese actor’s counterpart)’s Green Dragon Ranger Helmet on a black pedestal Green (on) lightsaber Strange-mouthed knight helmet Jack-in-the-box (different than the one in the Tragedy Annex) John Henry’s Sledgehammer (mentioned by Pete in place of the destroyed peppermill) (Soloco 84C 84-C: Section) Bag (“ACAPULCO” stitched onto it. Seen in YYZ-2112 on the shelf opposite to the diorama) (Pinogrande as one word, rather than “Pino Grande” 385-95: Section) Category:Blog posts